


Vatic

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [805]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: A vision reveals trouble brewing for Tony and Gibbs.





	Vatic

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/15/2001 for the word [vatic](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/07/15/vatic).
> 
> vatic  
> Of or characteristic of a prophet or prophecy;prophetic; oracular.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #454 View.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Vatic

The vatic old lady stared into her crystal ball. The visions she received varied every day. This was her world reading. It focused on whatever the world wanted to tell her today and was something she always did whether she had customers or not.

Today, the crystal ball showed her a view of the Washington Navy Yard. It focused in particular on an older and fairly grumpy old man with a younger more carefree man next to him. She only heard Gibbs and DiNozzo associated with these two men.

She watched in horror as they walked into the coffee shop and it exploded. Somehow she had to warn these two men.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
